


Happy 6th Birthday Shiro!

by Marauding_Moony



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro's birthday is February 29th canonically and I had to write this, There literally one curse word in this thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauding_Moony/pseuds/Marauding_Moony
Summary: Shiro's birthday is February 29th. Leap year. What happens when the other Paladins find out?





	Happy 6th Birthday Shiro!

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is my first work so constructive criticism is appreciated but please be nice! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> If you recognize it, I don't own it.

        “GUYS!” Lance’s shout echoes through the intercom of the Castleship “Come to the break room now! I’ve got something you need to hear!” The Paladins followed Lance’s directions, slightly bewildered. One by one, everyone trickled in excluding Allura, Coran, and Shiro, who were on some diplomatic mission that only adults were welcome to attend due to the laws of the host race.  
Once everyone was settled, Lance stood up and brandished a piece of paper  
“This,” He said, looking smug, “Is Takashi Shirogane’s Galaxy Garrison official missing person report, which I found by looking through Pidge’s backpack.” At this, the Green Paladin made a disgruntled noise and muttered  
“Why does everyone look through my stuff?” Dismissing Pidge by flapping his hand in her general direction, Lance continued.  
“Among other things on here, including our glorious leader’s height, weight, (well, what it was then) and eye/hair color, there is his birthday. Now, I don’t know about you guys, but I was curious about Shiro’s birthday back home ‘cause I could find his age but never the date. Now I know why! Shiro was born on...” Lance paused for dramatic effect, “February 29th!”  
“..... And this is groundbreaking how?” Keith asked, clearly not impressed. Pidge thought for a second then her eyes widened.  
“That means…” She trailed off, grinning like a madman.  
“Yep!” Lance confirmed, “Shiro was born on a leap year!” Hunk grinned and did some quick finger math. “That means he’s actually like five. I can’t believe it!” Suddenly Hunk had an idea,  
“Pidge, where is that Earth calendar you rigged up?” Pidge pulled the calendar up on her computer and started giggling  
“Oh man this is too good. Lance, look.” The date shown was about a week before the 29th of February.  
“Pidge, when we left, was it a leap year?” Lance asked. Pidge thought for a second then nodded.  
“It was!”  
“Then it’s obvious what we need to do. Project Shiro’s sixth birthday party is officially underway!”  
        It took some convincing, but Keith finally agreed to help. He wouldn’t admit it but it was pretty fun trying to hide an entire party from their all seeing leader. After a few trips to the space mall and several explanations for the Alteans’ benefit, everything was ready. On the day of the party, Shiro woke up slowly, which was an oddity. Usually nightmares forced him awake sweaty and panicked with half-remembered horrors. Today, however, all was calm. Sitting up, he slowly stretched his arms over his head, enjoying the feeling of his shoulder muscles extending. Gently easing out of bed, Shiro padded down to the kitchen, expecting a noisy, happy atmosphere that was becoming harder and harder to find. Instead, he found the kitchen dark and cold. Perplexed, Shiro walked through the Castleship, becoming steadily more worried at each empty room. As he was walking down yet another hallway, the intercom crackled to life, making the black paladin jump.  
“ Hey Shiro,” Pidge said, “sorry for all the mystery but were all fine and-” There was a crash then,  
“Stop! Don’t do that! That goes over there you quiznaking idiot!” Aannd that was Lance.  
“Guys! Shush! Intercom, remember?” Pidge again.  
“Oh. Right. Sorry. Hi Shiro!” Shiro sighed, thinking about how hungry he was now that he wasn’t worried sick.  
“Hi guys. So what’s going on and why are you hiding from me?” There was a long pause, which Shiro assumed was the younger Paladins conferring about what to say.  
“.... Just go to the bridge. Please.” With another bout of static, the intercom shut off. Sighing again, Shiro turned toward the bridge.  
        As he neared the entrance, the lights were switched off and he heard several muffled giggles, shushed quickly. When the doors swished open, the lights flicked on.  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHIRO!” Everyone called. The bridge had been transformed with streamers and balloons, even a banner with ‘Happy Birthday!’ on it. It took Shiro a second to realize it was in Japanese. In front of Allura’s podium, there was a table, laden with presents and a beautiful two-story cake.  
“I… Thanks guys. This is amazing.” Was all he could manage. Everyone swarmed him and a group hug ensued. After everyone had untangled themselves, Hunk grabbed his arm and led him toward the table.  
“Wow Hunk, that cake looks amaz-” Shiro trailed off, seeing the number of candles on top of said cake. He stopped, staring at them, then turned to look at the others. Their shit-eating grins were proof that it was not just a shortage of candles or a coincidence for that number of candles to be there. Shiro grinned ruefully, gazing at each Paladin in turn.  
“Alright, who found my birthday?” He asked. Lance raised his hand, looking a little sheepish.  
“ I was looking for something in Pidge’s backpack but found some of Galaxy Garrison’s missing person reports on you and Pidge’s family. It was on there and we couldn’t resist.” Shiro just smiled and shook his head.  
“I couldn’t keep it a secret forever. So who’s responsible for the banner?” Lance grinned and threw an arm around Keith’s shoulders.  
“That would be this guy. Apparently he knows Japanese.” Keith smiled shyly and shrugged Lance’s arm off  
“I remember a little from Garrison. It was the language I took there.”  
        After a bit more small talk, Lance started eyeing the table, looking eager. Taking the hint, Shiro asked which should be done first, cake or presents? The Paladins unanimously shouted  
“Presents!” Then raced over to point out which was theirs. Deciding to take Lance’s first so the Blue Paladin didn’t explode. The paper was quickly tossed to the floor, where Coran nabbed it and tossed it to the mice, who promptly started batting it among themselves.  
“Lance… did you really…?” Shiro sat with a box of Hover Hot Wheels in his lap. There was a big sticker on the front that read: ‘Great for ages 6 and up!’ Lance giggled and shrugged. Each of the remaining presents had a similar age posted as the advised minimum. Pidge has gotten him a LEGO kit of a spaceship, Hunk a beginner’s bakery, Keith (the little traitor) an interesting looking maze that was contained to a clear sphere. Allura and Coran has dug up some old Altean children’s toys. One was a smaller version of Coran’s echo cube, only it echoed in one of several funny voices. Allura had found a set of what looked like blue lava lamps but were actually (according to Allura) simple, non-lethal, Altean animal identification hologram projectors. Pidge looked a bit miffed she had been using the dangerous kind all this time, but Shiro had already made up his mind to let her borrow them.  
        After the cake has been eaten and the bridge cleaned up, everyone drifted their own separate ways, wishing Shiro happy birthday again on the way out. After putting his presents away in his room, Shiro leaned back against his bed frame and smiled. He couldn’t remember much before being captured, but he was positive that this had been one of the best birthdays he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> The maze Keith got him is called Perplexus and it's really fun. I figured it's the future so hot Wheels can hover now.


End file.
